1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display device, an image display method, and a computer product.
2. Description of the Related Art
With a conventional image forming apparatus such as a digital multifunction product (MFP), a user has difficulties in performing editing operation, such as layout work, for an image while checking operational settings and a status of an output image. When the user wishes to print only photos and graphics in an image, the user has to go through the cumbersome steps of, for example, making a copy of the image, cutting photos and graphics out of the image, pasting the photos and the graphics on another sheet, and then making a copy of the sheet.
In view of the foregoing, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-94760 discloses an information processor. The conventional information processor divides read image data into blocks so that a user can specify a block to be modified, and prints the image data after modification. The conventional information processor makes it possible to edit text information in a specific block or the size of the block.
However, with the conventional information processor, a user cannot select a plurality of blocks to be moved or deleted to change the entire layout of an image. That is, although the information processor allows a user to correct illegible part of text in image data and print the image data reflecting the correction, the user cannot print, for example, only photos and graphics in an original image.